What happened to Goodbye?
by no white horse for me
Summary: "Do you know that place between being asleep and awake, where you still remember your dreams? That's where I'll always love you, Peter Pan, that's where I'll always wait for you – Tinkerbell" lomille. character death


**Short, sad Lomille one-shot. I'm really happy about the reviews that I got about _Something Borrowed_ so review this too! Oh, and get this: I'm singing Love Alone by Katelyn Tarver in my singing lessons! Ya'll should definitely check it out, it's so sweet! And PPF is almost done! I swear it! Happy Valentine's day! Oh, and for those of you who care, my birthday is on the 24th of February, the same day BTR goes on tour with 1D. Just thought I'd share that little ditty of info with you. If you want to wish me happy birthday for then, that's cool, but if you don't, you know, whatev. I'll try not to cry myself to sleep.  
>HPloveofmylife<strong>

"I think…I think it's time for me to go." Camille whispered gently, squeezing my hand tightly. A single tear snaked its way down my cheek and landed on her arm.

"Please, Cami, not now, not now." I begged, hanging onto her arm tightly.

"It's my time, Logie. I knew I wasn't meant to last long. But I'm always here for you. I always will be." She pulled me close and wiped at my tears – I relished in her soft touch.

"You can't leave. Please, don't leave me." By now, I had tears pouring down my cheeks, and Camille was smiling softly, her own tears marking their path down her cheeks. "I couldn't bear to be without you." I murmured into her neck, letting her sweet scent wash over me.

She pushed me back and forced me to look her in the eye, but the even the smallest of movements caused her to wince. "But you will." She told me. "You will live without me because I'll never be gone. I swear it." Her voice broke, and I wrapped my arms around her frail form and held her close to my chest. She was dying. I had to face facts that my beautiful Camille was dying at the age of 28.

From lung cancer.

I tried to look away from her soul piercing brown eyes – because I knew that if I did I would shatter completely when I needed to be strong – but she held my cheeks in her hands and forced me to look at her. "Tell me you love me." She asked of me quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Logan. Don't forget it. I'm begging you not to forget it."

I shook my head and bit my lip. "I won't. I promise I won't."

She had her own tears brimming in her eyes, a few trailing down her cheeks, but she ignored them. "I want you to listen to me. No, listen to me!" There was a commanding air to her voice – a last command – and I did, matching my eyes to hers. "Do you know that place between being asleep and awake, where you still remember your dreams? That's where I'll always love you, that's where I'll always wait for you." I couldn't meet her eyes because I knew what was coming. She kissed my lips one last time – it tasted of death and blood and broken promises – and leant back against the pillows, her eyes closed peacefully.

Her grip slackened on my hand.

Her chest stopped moving.

Her eyelids didn't flutter

She didn't move again.

I lost track of everything then – time, place, my own heartbeat sounded dull in my own ears. It felt like I was living a different life. It felt like I was in a dream, and soon I would wake up and this nightmare would disappear. But I knew that wasn't true.

This was real. This was real. Camille was gone.

My beautiful, amazing, perfect Camille was gone forever. There was a dull roar in my ears, my heart felt like it had stopped, and I was sweating.

"Goodbye, Cami." I whispered, bending down and kissing her cheek one last time. It was then that I felt a small bulge under the covers of her bed. I lifted them up hesitantly and pulled it out. I gasped.

It was a small felt box with the promise ring I had given Camille on our 6 month anniversary. And rolled into the middle of it was a single slip of paper, that I unrolled and read. I must have read it three or four times before the words registered, and I dropped to my knees, the ring held close to my chest, the small bit of paper stained with tears.

_I'll be waiting._


End file.
